


(moon) kissed

by essiisse



Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Conspiracy Theories, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, the tsukihina hell is great, tsukki has a frog named stegosaurus btw, yall should join me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essiisse/pseuds/essiisse
Summary: shoyo's mouth is made of both desire and stupidness on lazy mornings and kei just wants him to shut up. he's really not in the mood for conspiracy theories.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: the moon and the sun are boyfriends ☾ ☀ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909390
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	(moon) kissed

**Author's Note:**

> this is a recycled fic from a fandom that i'm not really a part of anymore, so characterization might be a bit off. still, i love this little universe i created and i have new ideas for it so after a lot of deliberation i decided to transform it into tsukihina fics because it just _fits_
> 
> also, i'm a huge sucker for domesticity and tsukihina being cute, gross boyfriends. so yeah, i hope you are into those things too. enjoy! ♡

shoyo groans when the sunlight hitting his face is finally able to pull him off dreamland. groggily, he thinks that he should paste a post-it note to the fridge, remembering kei and him daily that they need to buy some thick curtains to block the bright morning sunlight that shines on their bedroom.

he rolls over sleepily, eyes still closed and body trying to grasp the last few sparks of unconsciousness left. his body crashes subtly against another body; a lanky, long one, even earning a moan of displeasure from it.

it’s almost inevitable, the way shoyo’s curious hands start to wander around soft exposed skin immediately, taking advantage of the way kei’s shirt rode up during the night and pushing it up more and more. his boyfriend snuggles closer to his chest, mumbling incoherent words while shoyo continues to stroke his waist and hips, mapping with closed eyes the already well-known body.

kei hums in contentment when shoyo presses his plush lips against the underside of his jaw, peppering lazy kisses on the column of his neck in exchange moments later when shoyo moves up to nuzzle the crook where his shoulder meets his neck. by this point, both of them are already awake, relishing in the morning touches for as long as they can before routine comes crashing down on them again. it’s kei’s favorite way to be woken up, in fact, shoyo’s warm hands pulling him softly, calmly out of his sleep. on the other way, when he’s the one waking shoyo up, kei likes to blow his boyfriend until gasps and moans are on the tip of his tongue first thing in the morning.

when the hand resting on kei’s smooth stomach travels up and meets his soft nipples, the man can’t help but moan silently, warm puffs of air meeting shoyo’s neck then. shoyo tangles their legs under the blankets and presses down, getting even closer – if possible – to kei.

“good morning, kei” shoyo says, lips moving against kei's left cheek.

“hmm, good morning” he answers languidly, burying his fingers in shoyo’s orange mess of a hair.

shoyo, then, gazes down at his boyfriend, looking into the barely open eyes – crinkling cutely – with a small smile and finally connecting their lips. kei hums again, instantly parting his lips to welcome shoyo’s eager and wet tongue inside his mouth. they kiss without any rush, savoring the warmness and the softness of each other’s lips with kei sucking on shoyo’s bottom lip while shoyo plays with their tongues inside kei’s mouth.

kei breaks the kiss with a soft moan and breathless lungs, shoyo still nipping at his kiss swollen lips. “don’t start anything you won’t finish”

“i have some time still” shoyo answers, his voice deep with foggy arousal as he licks and sucks the skin under kei’s jaw.

“don’t disappoint me then” kei says like the spoiled brat he is, arching into the other’s touch.

“you know i never disappoint” he replies smugly.

“that’s true.”

shoyo pushes the blankets away then, exposing kei’s fair skin, the white shirt pushed up and the grey sweatpants hanging low on his narrow hips, long legs splayed open. tsukishima kei is especially sinful on mornings and shoyo just can’t keep his hands to himself.

he lowers himself on kei’s stomach, nuzzling and kissing it in intimate and languid gestures while one of his hands plays with the hardening pink nubs and the other teases where the skin meets the hem of his sweatpants. kei is already softly whimpering above him, griping hard the bedsheets and shoyo’s biceps, his knuckles turning white.

“i had this weird dream, you know” shoyo talks in between kisses, kei ignoring him in favor of focusing on the building pleasure. “stego and i went to the moon, can you believe that? i don’t know why you weren’t with us, kei, but it was really cute… stego kept jumping around and obviously printing his little feet all over the moon.. _forever_ ”

shoyo withdraws his body away from kei just to tug the sweatpants down, freeing the half hard – and quick hardening – dick from the fabric. kei moans pleased as the chilly air hits softly his shaft. but instead of putting his mouth where kei wants it the most, shoyo just places a sweet kiss on one of his thighs and start stroking the supple skin, rambling about his dream about the moon again.

“it got me thinking” he says, hands moving up and down in firm movements. “do you think the man really went to the moon, kei? if so, why did not he go again? i mean, we have better technology now, it doesn’t really make sense-”

“i don’t know, shoyo” kei whines, clearly frustrated. “why are you talking about this?”

“just because” shoyo shrugs. “it’s a smart move, actually; pretending to go to the moon in times like that… it frustrates me, for real, knowing that something big like that maybe was wrought.. _all this time_ , oh my god”

“shoyo, i don’t care if the humanity went or not to the moon, it’s not going to change my life anyways” he answers frustrated. “it’s not going to change the fact that i have a hard on that you are not taking care of before you have to leave for class!”

shoyo laughs amused at kei’s wrath, pecking his lips softly in a subtle apology. the boy is about to wrap his hand around the aching cock and give kei what he wants when his eyes widen, his mind suddenly remembering him that he has a presentation that day and he just can’t possibly be late.

“fuck!” he screams, scrambling to get out of bed and almost falling head first to the floor. “i have a fucking presentation today, i’m sorry, baby, i just forgot”

“damn it, hinata!” kei shouts as shoyo disappears inside the bathroom, coming out a second later with a toothbrush between his lips. “i told you to not start things you wouldn’t finish! all that talk about moon and whatever shit-”

“i’ll make it up to you at night, baby, i swear” he says, struggling to get into his jeans. apparently, he's unbothered to go commando for the day. “i’ll eat you out for as long as you want when i get back, just wait.”

“i’ll hold you to that, you idiot” kei pouts, trying not to show too much his excitement and looking away from the sight of shoyo’s still half hard dick bouncing a little while he tucks himself in.

it’s another struggle to get into his sweater, his head getting stuck in the middle while he continues talking; something that again resembles an apology. shoyo runs into the bathroom quickly, rinsing his mouth and straightening up his hair – although it’s useless against his messy curls. when he’s done, the boy looks around frantically, making sure that he’s not forgetting anything. though, when he’s about to leave their shared flat, kei notices that his boyfriend is leaving his pouch behind.

“hey, stupid.” he calls, eyeing the forgotten bag. “aren’t you forgetting something?”

shoyo looks back at kei confused before breaking into a small, gentle smile, approaching the other boy. he leans down and pecks kei’s lips, his hands holding his face carefully before detaching their mouths.

“see you later, babe. love you.” he says, softly kissing kei once more, and then again.

kei can feel his cheeks getting warmer at the sweet gesture, so in order to hide his embarrassment he pushes the other away from his body, pointing at the bag on the floor and then shooing shoyo in the front door’s direction.

“i meant your bag, you silly!”

**Author's Note:**

> i live for a bratty, bottom tsukki and here i am delivering this essential content
> 
> thanks a lot for reading! if you liked this dumb thing, leave me a kudo or a comment! •◡•  
> finally, i'm [here](https://twitter.com/singlecelledorg) on twitter, although i'm rarely over there lol


End file.
